Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. (left side of sheet 4) A (numbered 1-12) *The Who: The Ox (LP - 'My Generation' Brunswick 1966 OR 7" 'The Kids Are Alright' Brunswick 1966 OR''' LP - 'Various - The Guitar Album'- Polydor, Germany, '''1972) *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band: Sixteen Tracks (LP - All The Good Times) United Artists (released 1971) *From The Original Soundtrack Of 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs: With A Smile And a Song (7" single/ Disneyland Doubles) Disneyland Rec. DD31, UK, (released 1972) *Bo Diddley: Before You Accuse Me (LP - Got My Own Bag Of Tricks) Chess (a guess) (released 1972) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Before You Accuse Me (LP - Cosmo's Factory) Fantasy (a guess) (released 1970) *Alabama State Troopers: Will The Circle Be Unbroken (LP - Alabama State Troupers Road Show) Elektra (released Jan. 1972) *Loudon Wainwright III: Medley (LP - Album II) Polydor (released 1971) '' *Pat Boone: Swallows etc - medley ‘Beatboys’ (single) '''unknown' *Rabbit Mackay: Hard Time Woman (LP - Bug Cloth) UNI (released 1968) (Original post: 'Woman, You Treated Me Mean') ''Although this is a guess, there are lyrics in the refrain like "woman you give me such a hard time". The other guess is 'There ought to be a law' from his second album 'Passing Through', 1969, having lyrics like "you treat me like a fool". *Kenny Young: Lord It Ain’t Easy (LP - Clever Dogs Chase The Sun) Warner Bros. ''(released 1972) *Tractor: Stoney Glory (single) Dandelion (released 1972) *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band: Jambalaya (LP - All The Good Times) United Artists (released 1971) B (numbered 1-12) *Yardbirds: Smokestack Lightning (LP - Having A Rave Up With The Yardbirds) Epic (released 1965) *Timber: Outlaw (7" single) Elektra (released 1972) *Chantay's: Pipeline (7"single) London Rec.; Dot Rec. (releaswed 1963) *Allman Brothers Band: Blue Sky (LP - Eat A Peach) Capricorn (released 1972) *Eddie & Finbar Furey: Dance Around The Spinning Wheel (LP - The Lonesome Boatman) Transatlantic (released 1969) *Faust: So Far (single) Polydor (released 1972) *Bob Dylan: It's All Right Ma (I’m Only Bleeding) (single) unknown (was this long track ever issued as a single? JP played it on the Perfumed Garden from the 1965 LP Bringing It All Back Home CBS) *Chuck Berry: Mad Lad (LP) Marble Arch'' (released 1966)'' *Mellow Candle: Dan The Wing (single - Silver Song/ Dan The Wing) (unknown label; probably released before 1972 LP) *Bo Diddley: Road Runner (LP - Got My Own Bag Of Tricks) Chess (released 1972) *Pink Floyd: Bike (LP - Relics) Starline / EMI (compilation released 1971) *Family Vibes: Happy But Lonely (LP - Strange Fruit) UA (released 1972) (right) A (numbered 1-13) *David Bowie: Starman (single) RCA (released 28 April 1972)5years.com (entered UK singles chart 24 June 1972) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: House Burning Down (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track Rec.) (released 1968) *Matching Mole: Dedicated To Hugh, But You Weren’t Listening (LP - Matching Mole) CBS (released 1972) *Teddy Bears: To Know Him Is To Love Him (7" single) London Rec. (released 1958) *Hot Tuna: 99 Year Blues (LP - Burgers) Grunt Rec. (released 1972) *Cochise: Wishing Well (LP - So Far) UA (released 1972) *Stackridge: Slark (single) MCA (released 5 May 1972) *Captain Beefheart: Click Clack (LP – The Spotlight Kid) Reprise Rec. (released 1972) *Playboy Club Bunnies: Gimme Some Lovin’ (LP - Caught Live At The Playboy Club) Decca (released 1968) *Larry Norman: Righteous Rocker, Holly Roller (single) MGM (released 7 April 1972) *Leonard Cohen: Sisters Of Mercy (LP - Songs Of Leonard Cohen) CBS; Columbia (released 1967) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: 1983 (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track Rec. B (numbered 1-10) *Curved Air: Not Quite The Same (LP - Phantasmagoria) Warner Bros. (released 1972) *Jimmy Reed: Ain’t That Loving You Baby (LP - History Of Jimmy Reed) Trip Rec. (released 1972) *Allman Brothers Band: One Way Out (LP - Eat A Peach) Capricorn (released 1972) *Donovan: Song For John (LP - Open Road) Dawn; Epic (released 1970) *Donovan: Curry Land (LP - Open Road) Dawn; Epic (released 1970) *New Riders Of The Purple Sage: Willie & The Hand Jive (LP - Powerglide) CBS (released 1972) *Lightnin’ Hopkins: Ain't It Crazy (original post - It’s Crazy) (LP - Lightnin' - Vol. 1&2) Poppy (released 1970) ''(source is a guess) *Barclay James Harvest: I’m Over You (single) Harvest HAR 5051 (''released 28 April 1972) *Allman Brothers Band: Melissa (LP - Eat A Peach) Capricorn (released 1972) *Matching Mole: Caroline (LP - Matching Mole) CBS (released 1972) References Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available